clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin44eve/Archive 1
Shurow (talk) 05:12, April 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:I need Help Hi Penguin44, I created an example for creating templates that you can read here. Also, there are some existing templates that provide patterns for new templates, like the following: *Template:Ambox- article message box. *Template:Userbox- small user information box. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :( Please stop copying me with the music on my userpage. If it's because you don't know what to choose, add this: 'JW | Talk | Blog | | More!' 19:12, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Articles Hi Penguin44, Please make sure that the syntax changes that you make in articles make sense in the terms of grammar. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:32, September 4, 2013 (UTC) re:also I mean don't copy the ''exact music that i put on my page. JW | Talk | Blog | | More! 16:14, September 4, 2013 (UTC) you know some of the stolen items from shop? i returned them to your shop from the robbers? can i work there? :P Darien8910 (talk) 22:40, September 9, 2013 (UTC)Darien8910 Custom Your medieval custom is done. I hope you like it! JWPengie is a chicken BOK BOK! ' 21:51, September 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:P-P i have a complain Hi Penguin44eve, Do you remember how Twinkie bothered you/ was rude to you? If you can remember a specific day on which it happened, it would be great too. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:42, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Halloween Costume Contest Twinkie Hi Penguin, Thank you for this information, i'll talk with twinkie about this. Also, can you remember a specific day on which it happened, so i can take a look in the chat logs? I may need this info as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:57, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Penguin All-Stars It's time the teams are formed and are ready for the first challenge on Saturday. User:Casablancker Penguin-All Stars Hello, contestant! You are an official participant in Casablancers Penguin-All star competition! The first challenge starts tomorrow! Read this blog for information on the conpetition: More information here Your host, 123kitten2 16:14, October 19, 2013 (UTC) 'Mariocart25 03:12, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! , I would like to inform you that YOU ARE THE GRAND PRIZE WINNER FOR [[User blog:JWPengie/Costume Contest Final Results!|''JWPENGIE'S HALLOWEEN COSTUME CONTEST!]] YOU ALSO WON A SNEAK PEEK TO JWPENGIE'S NEW GAME: CLUB PENGUIN JEOPARDY! A LINK WILL BE GIVEN TO YOU IN PM NEXT TIME JWPENGIE SEES YOU ON CHAT! Here is a template for winning: It can be added to your userpage by putting: '''HAVE AN AWESOME DAY!' RE:penguin Hi Penguin44, It's pal17497. I usually get lots of friend requests from people that i don't even know and it's kinda annoying, so i mostly only say it if i meet someone that asks this on chat. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:31, October 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:edit Hi Penguin, In , there is an option for setting the number of displayed edits, and also setting the date limit for your edits (displays the edits until this date). For instance, 100 of your edits until September 2012 are displayed limit=100&year=2013&month=9}} here. You can also set the namespace to display. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:45, October 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:sock Hi Penguin, What makes you to believe that and ? If it's just the username i can ask for an IP check just to be sure. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:48, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Apostrophe use Hello Eve, Apostrophes are used like for nouns like "Cadence's scarf is pink and yellow", not like "Member's could buy it for coin's." So next time you edit a page, make sure you remember to use the apostrophes correctly. Thanks for your attention BluePuffle470 (talk) 03:18, November 2, 2013 (UTC) aww man it's just to correct grammar and my grammar is not good as u :( RE: Hey Penguin44eve, You MUST make a stamp of me or Dps04 in order to be in the Picture Department. [[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'Talk']] 05:18, November 5, 2013 (UTC) PA Just a reminder of the challenge tomarrow for more information go here Oh my god the legendary Golden Puffle is here 02:39, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Custom Here ya go WikiaMaster123 (talk) 11:27, November 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:sockpuppet Hi Penguin, I'm sorry, but it doesn't seem like these accounts were used in this wiki, so there's no reason to block them for now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:19, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Well apparently it is, sorry about that. Earthing is now blocked for 1 week for this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Spam notice Hi Penguin, Please don't post multy-line messages of emoticons like you've posted earlier this day, even if you're alone or bored, as it's some sort of spam. If you want to do that it's best to post it in a PM if possible (you can spam CPCB's PM of course :P). Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:36, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Thank you for entering StarryCats Raffle Here is your free template { {CPRaffle} } (remove spaces) The results will come soon Until then good luck God bless you -StarryCats Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 RE:Can u make me a emote? Hi Penguin, You can now use your (penguin44eve) emoticon. P.S. is this ok if i call you penguin? Or do you prefer penguin44eve or another name? Just curious :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:13, December 2, 2013 (UTC) 19:48, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Heyo, You have earned a template for being in Joeypengie's Awesome Stories. Your template is: You can add it to your userpage by adding: Have a good day 21:52, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Revenge Of The Penguin Island It's a sled race! It involves mostly the team captains, both team captains will be sled racing three times. But the team captain that loses goes straight to the hurl of shame! No bonfire, no toxic marshmallow just getting hurled away by the other team captain. *Date: January 3rd 2014 *Time: 12:00 PST *Server: Icicle Awesomegamer100 (talk) 12:30, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 RE:Ban Hi Eve, You know that Mario doesn't like those names, and he find this offensive (also it was spamming). If you currently have nothing to do, please look for something else to do rather than posting things like that in chat. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:24, January 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:Ban2 Hi Eve, I'm sorry, but this ban is required. Next time on chat please remember not to do that again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:39, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ? Admit what? I will be back!!!!!! (talk) 21:17, January 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:Megg head item Hi eve, That would be The Snow Day. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:59, February 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Update blog calendar and logo vote Hi Eve, Although Cool Pixels's recent logos were featured during parties, the entire system for logo votes are 100% democratic. Everyone is able to nominate a logo of his own, and everyone who's be to the wiki for at least 2 weeks can vote. This is similar to how in most democratic coutries, you get to vote if you're over 18, and all the "nominees" are people who were earned the public's support (though, as a political joke, you could say that the logo votes are not rigged :P). Same with the update blogs. If a blog post contains enough details about the recent updates, it would probably be featured on the main page. What we're looking for is good and high-quality content and not who posted it. The failure with the update blogs is that more and more "slots" are given as the time passes, and current requests are submitted to an dates in even the further future. That's why it didn't continue. Therefore, i'm afraid that there's nothing that could be done about the topic that you brought to my attention. However, the best tip that i can give to you is- keep submitting logos and keep posting blogs when updates occure, and soon or later your blog or your logo could be featured in the wiki :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:30, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Font How did you made it? I know how it make the text straight. Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts Free Membership CP Better 11:57, February 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:sockpuppet Hi eve, I've contacted wikia's staff in the past about IP checking for suspecting that a given account is a sockpuppet, but they always ask for some more evidences. I'm afraid that some other proofs are needed before requesting one or blocking. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:47, February 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:sockpuppet2 Hi eve, All right then. I contacted wikia and mentioned that multiple users share this suspect. If they reply with a possitive result i'll take action about HighAuthority. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:38, February 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:coll pixel Hi eve, I've received your former messages and i understand, but people do have the chance to post update blogs- it's just that it turned out that Pixels has poted a blog already and it was good enough to get to the main page. If you really thik it's not honest, why not posting your own blog next time? This way your blog could be feature in the main page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:22, February 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:My though Thank you for your concern but, how are these bad reasons for banning? http://prntscr.com/2zivrr WM, Yo. 05:55, March 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:vandalism Hi eve, I contacted Roberto and warned him about this issue. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:23, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, btw, the bowtie is really part of the Classy T-Shirt. Perhaps this is the reason for the disagreement/confusion. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:50, March 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:PERAPIN RUDE TO ME! MUST SEE Hi eve, Thank you for this report. I think i'll talk with another admin about what to do about Perapin due to the previous times on which he got banned. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:01, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day and Easter from JWPengie :) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 12:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. I will try Matthew.fitzgerald.16 (talk) 17:01, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 11:03, June 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:gif image Hi eve, I suppose that you refer to animated gif images and not to static images. It depends on what image you want to make. In many cases, you'd want to use an ordinary image editor to assemble the frames, such as GIMP or Photoshop, and to Save As GIF- while saving, you you made the image using multiple layers, you'd have an option to save as an animation, where each layer is the next frame. You'd have an option to: *Whether or not to stack each layer on the previous ones, or to have each layer as an individual frame. *How frequently to replace the frames (by millisiconds, e.g. 42 milliseconds is 24 fps). *To repeat the animation once its over or not. Other options, is to export a GIF animation from the program that you used to create an animation. For instance, this file was exported from Pivot. If you want to have animations of CP files, you can: *Use a SWF2GIF program (though most of them add watermarks unless you pay them or something of this sort). *If possible, use a flash decompiler to export a given animation, use a program like Kurst Swf Renderer to convert it to a series of PNG images, and then load all frames into GIMP and save as a GIF animation. *A better way is to use a screen recorded (e.g. HyperCam) and convert the output to GIF. If you know specifically what GIF you're trying to extract, feel free to contact me again and ill try to give the best solution for this particular question. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:03, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Re:postcard Did you mean the template which looks like a Club Penguin Postcard you get from penguin mail?. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 11:41, June 6, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:postcard Here is the empty template: http://prntscr.com/3qg5wx Have fun! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 09:16, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg OP is a llama! http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg RE:Someone vandalized Hi eve, Thank you for the report. is now blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:49, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Agent Unknown Hi eve, Please note that your message from Stickman's blog has been deleted as it may be considered to be rude. You don't have to agree with everything that others do, but please remember to keep your manners in the wiki, and not to post mean comments such as this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:11, June 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:Scamperk vandalism Hi eve, He's been blocked. Thank you for the report. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:57, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Magazine history Hi eve, There are few points about the CP mag in particular that you need to remember: *The history section refers to the dates on which an item was released, and the dates on which it was no longer available, so for the "Available until" row you should include the release date for the catalog, for instance, on which it no longer appeared. *Even when a new mag issue is released, the former issue is likely to be still available for weeks if not months. Therefore, you should only enter a date to the "Available until" only if the activation code has been disabled at some point (similarly to the Blue Mail Bag, or the Percy Costume, for an unlockable example). Therefore, it's best to leave it as it is until we have information about whether or not you can actually get it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:10, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Article Creation Hey, Penguin44eve. Thanks for creating articles for the updates. :) Have a nice day, -- 04:17, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Penguin44eve! :D ✓ Kyfur (talk) 04:23, July 10, 2014 (UTC)